Petrichor
by ararancha
Summary: (2/22 Bleach: Untold Stories) Tangannya bergerak mengelus 'buntalan kecil' itu, merasakan denyut jantung kehidupan yang mulai terasa seiring bertambahnya usia kedua nyawa yang berada di sana. Yoruichi sedikit memundurkan punggungnya untuk direbahkan ke dada Kisuke. / UraYoru. Future-canon. Mind to RnR?


_This fanfiction contains future-canon._

 _Part 2 of 22_ _ **Bleach: Untold Stories**_ _Project (by aRaRaNcHa)_

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

 _Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change._ _ **(—Yoruichi Shihouin)**_

* * *

Sang _quincy_ menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana kekuatannya akan membunuh; meracuni setiap tetes aliran darah pemuda bernama Kisuke Urahara itu. Bagaimana kekuatannya akan membuat semuanya lenyap dalam sekejap saja, termasuk diri sang _quincy_ bernama Askin Nakk Le Vaar itu sendiri yang memang sudah diambang pintu kematian.

Semua kata-kata congkak sang _shinigami_ masih terngiang di telinganya sendiri; _aku adalah orang yang selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk seribu kemungkinan. Ini perang, kau kalah, maka kau mati._

Tapi ketika kematian di pelupuk mata, rasanya begitu lucu ia pernah mengatakan hal yang begitu keren seperti itu. Sepanjang karirnya menjadi _shinigami_ , ia belum pernah memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi kematiannya sendiri. Mati bukan menjadi sebuah tujuan hidup; hanya sebuah bayangan seram yang mengikuti selama nafasnya masih berperan sebagai penyambung hidup.

Seiring bankainya yang menghilang, pandangannya semakin kabur; ternyata 'perbaikan' dari Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame tidak permanen. Seandainya ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup, hal itu akan menjadi catatan penting untuknya.

Dan pemandangan yang mantan kapten divisi dua belas itu lihat adalah wanita yang diam-diam dicintainya; Yoruichi Shihouin.

Ah, memang rasanya terdengar 'manis' untuk menghadapi ajal bersama orang yang kau cintai.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Aaa~ aaah! Kau tampak sangat berantakan, _shinigami_. Menyeramkan sekali kau sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan ini dalam rencanamu."

Kisuke tidak lagi bisa melihat bayangan _arrancar_ bersurai hijau itu di retina matanya.

* * *

 _ **A Kisuke Uraha/Yoruichi Shihoui fanfiction  
Romance, future-canon**_

 **-#-**

 _ **Petrichor  
**_ **[Setelah tetes hujan berhenti]**

 **-#-**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

"Ururu- _sama_ , ada apa?" pria bertubuh kekar dan berkacamata itu tampak bingung menatap rekannya yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah atap sebuah toko permen kecil yang ada di pinggir kota.

"A-Ano… Tessai- _san_ , Yoruichi- _sama_ ," gadis remaja bersurai hitam itu menunjuk ke atap, tepat ke arah seekor kucing hitam terlelap dengan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Yoruichi- _sama_!"

Sekarang lelaki itu putar otak; antara bagaimana cara membujuk kucing itu turun dari atap atau malah memanjat ke atap untuk membawanya turun. Sederhana saja; hujan baru selesai dan sekarang keadaan atap pastilah licin. Tidak masalah jika 'kucing jadi-jadian' itu hanya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya ada 'kucing-kucing kecil' di dalam perutnya yang harus dilindungi.

"Jinta- _sama_ , tolong bantu aku, ambilkan tangga!"

" _Hai_ '!"

 _Bruk. Bruk. Bruk. Bruk._

Panik, remaja dengan kerut permanen di dahinya itu membawa tangga di bahunya dengan setengah berlari, membangunkan penghuni lainnya di dalam rumah itu yang sedang tidur siang.

" _Hoaahm_ … itu tidur siang yang nikmat sekali di tengah hujan."

 _Bruk. Bruk. Bruk._

"Tessai? Ururu?"

 _Bruk_. _Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tap._

"Jinta?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun, Kisuke meraba ke lantai yang ada di sekitarnya untuk mengambil sebuah tongkat dan dengan meraba dinding di sampingnya, ia berjalan menuju ke pintu, menggesernya sebelum memanggil setiap anggota rumah itu sekali lagi.

"Yoruichi- _san_? Tessai? Ururu? Jinta?"

"Ya! Terima kasih, Ururu- _san_ … tolong pindahkan ke kamar."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"O-Oh … U-Urahara- _sama_ sudah bangun?" Ururu yang membawa Yoruichi di tangannya tampak canggung kepada 'pimpinan'nya sendiri.

"Ah, apa kau melihat Yoruichi- _san_?"

" _E-etto_ … t-tadi Yoruichi- _sama_ tidur di atap, j-jadi—"

"APA?! TIDAK JATUH KAN? BAYINYA TIDAK APA-APA?"

"Errgh … kau berisik seperti wanita, Kisuke. Kau meragukanku, hah?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—"

Belum sempat berbicara, Yoruichi yang berubah kembali menjadi wanita tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya membungkam bibir Kisuke dengan sebuah kecupan.

Santai saja, seperti hal itu terlalu biasa untuk mereka berdua.

Sambil menguap, wanita berkulit gelap itu masuk ke kamar Kisuke—dan kamarnya juga, sebenarnya, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang dalam mood untuk tidur dengan _futon_ terpisah—untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Tidak lagi pakaian ketat dan elastis yang bisa mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Kalau saja Kisuke bisa melihat, mungkin ia akan lebih berisik daripada perempuan. Kini ia harus mengalah pada bentuk tubuhnya yang berubah setelah enam bulan belakangan; karena ada sepasang nyawa yang bergantung padanya.

"Yoruichi- _san_ , aku hanya khawatir tentang—"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya sedang dalam _mood_ untuk tidur di atap. Aroma tanahnya bagus untuk tidur siang dan aku tidak bisa menciumnya dari kamar," Yoruichi kini memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya dan meregangkan tubuh, " _geez_ , lagipula yang ada di perutku ini juga masih keturunan Shihouin, tidak mungkin mereka selemah itu."

Kisuke tergelak, "Sebenarnya secara hukum, kau sudah tidak diakui di keluarga Shihouin, Yoruichi- _san_."

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel - _san_ , Kisuke. Aku muak."

"A-Ano … U-Urahara- _sama_ , s-saya akan kembali untuk membereskan beberapa hal," ujar Ururu, setengah mencicit karena merasa dirinya tak seharusnya ada di pertengkaran kecil keluarga baru itu.

"Oh ya, Ururu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, juga Tessai dan Jinta," Urahara memandang lurus, tidak searah dengan keberadaan Ururu sekarang.

" _H-Hai_ '!"

 _Sreeet._

Pintu geser khas tradisional Jepang itu digeser untuk menutup. Urahara menggerakkan tongkatnya untuk memastikan dimana pasangan hidupnya itu kini berada setelah memakai pakaiannya.

 _Tuk_.

Di meja tengah, sedang merapikan bajunya karena sedikit kain dari bajunya terkena tongkat yang digunakan pria itu.

"Yoruichi- _san_?"

"Lagi?"

"Baiklah, Yoruichi."

"Kita sepakat untukmu memanggilku seperti itu hanya saat berdua."

"Uh … sebenarnya kesepakatannya adalah saat kita melakukan hal _itu_ , sih," ujar Kisuke dengan wajah jenaka, kini duduk di belakang Yoruichi dan perlahan meraba ke bahu, tangan, dan berakhir di perut besar yang mulai menyembul.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus 'buntalan kecil' itu, merasakan denyut jantung kehidupan yang mulai terasa seiring bertambahnya usia kedua nyawa yang berada di sana.

Yoruichi sedikit memundurkan punggungnya untuk direbahkan ke dada Kisuke.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun. Kau pernah menghubungi Ichigo atau Soul Society?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan … kita sudah terbiasa dengan itu, 'kan?" satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala Yoruichi. Rambut ungunya yang tergerai sedikit menggelitik dagu Kisuke.

"Kau bilang kau merasakan _reiatsu_ yang sama dengan Yhwach kemarin."

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Aku tidak tuli."

"Padahal kupikir saat itu kau sedang belanja dengan Ururu," Kisuke menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Yoruichi, menikmati saat-saat senggang mereka seperti ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Jika saja sepuluh tahun lalu perkiraannya meleset, mungkin sekarang ini Kisuke akan menjalani hidupnya dengan guratan takdir yang lain. Mungkin saja ia tidak kehilangan penglihatannya secara permanen atau mungkin saja ia tidak bersama dengan wanita yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya.

Bisa saja ia menemui Hachigen atau Orihime untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya dengan kekuatan penolakan waktu mereka.

Tapi nilai historikalnya akan berbeda.

Tidak ada bukti bahwa saat itu ia berjuang mati-matian; dengan pikiran dan tenaganya, dengan tetesan peluh dan darahnya.

Tidak ada bukti bahwa saat itu ia hampir saja menyerah pada takdir sebelum _arrancar_ bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck menelusup ke dalam bola racun _quincy_ merepotkan itu dengan sedikit celah yang dibuat oleh Grimmjow.

Tidak ada bukti bahwa saat itu Kisuke Urahara hampir percaya bahwa ada batas bernama kesempurnaan dari kekuatan _quincy_ yang nyaris membunuhnya.

"Uwoh. Mereka menendang lagi," alih-alih menjawab pernyataan Kisuke tentang acara belanjanya dengan Ururu, Yoruichi mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ada 'tendangan kecil' dari perutnya.

"Eh? Benar. Benar. Mungkin mereka lapar?"

"Tidak, mereka mengantuk. Dan kau membangunkannya dengan teriakan seperti wanita tadi."

"Oh? Maaf?"

Yoruichi tertawa kemudian menepuk pelan perutnya dan menarik nafas, "Uh, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mereka lahir agar bisa latihan."

"Melatih mereka, maksudmu?"

"Hoo … ide bagus. Jika kau sudah izinkan aku ke Soul Society, aku akan ajak Soifon."

"Kau mau menghubunginya? Aku akan minta Tessai siapkan alatnya."

Yoruichi menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipi Kisuke, "Bodoh. Jangan terlalu memanjakanku."

Seiring gelak tawa saling bersahutan, sisa tetes air hujan mulai terdengar jarang; hanya yang meluncur dari atap menuju tanah. Menimbulkan bau menenangkan yang aneh—karena ada sisa-sisa kenangan yang dibawanya.

Di sudut kota Karakura, dengan selimut pelindung reiatsu agar tak ada satu pun makhluk selain manusia menyadari adanya kehidupan keluarga kecil di sebuah toko kelontong sederhana.

Kisuke Urahara—

—dan Yoruichi Urahara menunggu kedatangan anggota keluarga baru mereka.

* * *

 _If I prepare a thousand options, all I need is for one of them to work. So I make a habit of preparing anything and everything that shows any kind of promise._ _ **(—Kisuke Urahara)**_

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"Y-Y-Yoruichi- _sama_? _Brengsek,_ apa yang kau lakukan pada perutnya? Kau jadikan dia busung lapar, hah? _Brengsek_ kau, mesum, tidak berguna, pedofil!" Soifon tanpa ampun menendang dan menginjak-injak tubuh Kisuke ke lantai, seolah ingin meremukkan setiap tulangnya.

"Hahahahahahahaha … sudah, sudah, Soifon. Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa ayah."

"T-Tapi—Y-Yoruichi-sama! Biarkan aku saja yang jadi ayahnya."

"Hahahahaha …"

* * *

 **owari** _ **  
**_ **(** _ **1360 words, story only.**_ _ **Dec 16, 2016. 18.57**_ __ **)**

* * *

 _ **Petrichor**_ (Indonesia: petrikor) adalah bau yang dihasilkan saat hujan jatuh di tanah kering. Kata ini berasal dari bahasa Yunani, _petra_ yang berarti batu, dan _ichor_ , cairan yang mengalir di pembuluh para dewa dalam mitologi Yunani.

 _ **#catatan:**_ pertama-tama, mohon ampuni saya karena harus membuat karakter di sini sedikit-banyak OOC. Saya sudah mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Yoruichi jadi ibu dan Kisuke jadi ayah tapi gagal. Habisnya mereka sering kode-kode 'nakal' gitu sih. Jadi kayaknya memungkinkan untuk mereka memiliki hubungan 'lebih dari _partner_ '. _Fanfic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan Bleach 666, saat itu Nelliel ada kemungkinan jadi 'rencana cadangan'. Dan akhir kata, semoga fanfiksi ini menghibur.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
